Moments
by a-trip-to-honeydukes
Summary: Different moments from the lives of Teddy and Victoire. All these chapters were different stories at one point, but I thought it would be neater just to join them all together
1. Cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter which includes the books, films, theme park, advertising and all profitable things related. I did however write these words and I would greatly appreciate if you didn't arrest me for doing so. Thanks a bundle…

"Teddy time to go home," says Mummy,

"Five more minutes," I plead, "We're in the middle of a game!"

"Not today Vic, we've got to go to the hospital." Mummy tells me.

Teddy is my bestest friend even if he doesn't like playing with dollies. Teddy is much more grown up than my other friends. That is why he is so much fun, we never play baby games because he is almost seven.

I would complain to Mummy because Teddy and me are playing the final battle and we just got to the exciting part, but she has her serious face on and nobody messes with Mummy when she has her serious face on. I put on my sad face and Teddy's Grandromeda comes through to take him away.

Mummy takes me to the hospital. I know what a hospital is because I went there last month for baby Lewy. It is just me who Mummy takes. Dommy and Lewy are with Daddy. They are too little to see the hospital, but I'm not. I'm a big girl.

Mummy knows how to get to the hospital. She's not silly. We go to a room and outside it everyone is waiting. Everyone except Daddy, uncle Percy, auntie Audrey, Dommy and Lewy.

"Has anyone been in yet?" Mummy asks the others.

"No," says auntie, I mean uncle George.

Just then the door to the room opens and out comes uncle Percy! He looks tired.

"Come in," he tells us.

We pile in to see auntie Audrey sitting up in bed holding a baby!"

"Hello everyone," she says to us, "This is Molly!"

Gramma breathed in deeply and started to shake.

"Perce," she said, "Oh Percy, Audrey, thank you!"

"What's wrong with Gramma?" I whisper to Mummy.

"Her name is Molly too," she tells me.

"Oh I understand," I say, although I don't.

The next day I see Teddy again.

"Teddy," I say to him.

"Yes?" he replies

"Guess what!"

"What?" he asks me.

"No guess!" I tell him.

"Um… you learned how to play the tuba?" he guesses,

"The what?" I ask him before quickly moving on. "Anyway, your rubbish at guessing I'll tell you! I have a cousin!"

"Oh," he says,

"Yes," I say, "Her name is Molly and she's my first ever cousin and she's very cute so I am hoping for lots more," I tell him, smug that I have a cousin and he doesn't.

"She's not your first cousin," he tells me, frowny face on, "I am!"

"Your not my cousin!" I laugh.

"Then what am I?" he asks me.

I think for a moment and then decide.

"My best friend!"


	2. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

Teddy and Victoire

"Teddy!" screams Victoire, small, blonde and adorable, but very used to getting her own way.

"What?" he asks slightly annoyed.

"Please can I choose the game?" she pleads.

"Sure Vic, just don't make me play anything too soppy.

Her expression falls a little.

"Kiss chase?" she suggests hopefully.

Teddy blushes bright red, but Victoire puts on puppy dog eyes and he gives in.

"Sure he sighs, "but it's my turn to choose next.

She considers the deal and then slowly nods her head.

"I'm it." She informs him, "but I'll give you a ten second head start."

Teddy starts running and after what is a lot less than ten seconds she chases after him.

Teddy is quite small for his age, but speedy. His hair changes colour continuously as he runs; its usual turquoise, to bottle green, to bubblegum pink, to Weasley red.

Victoire pauses for a moment to figure out a strategy. A burst of light appears in her eyes and a mischievous grin appears on her usually angelic face and then she starts running again, quickly regaining her speed.

At almost two years younger Victoire should be almost two years slower, but she is a girl who will one day make in excellent seeker. Quick, slight and even at the age of seven an excellent strategist. For all those reasons Victoire is very good at kiss chase… especially when Teddy is the one who she is chasing.

Teddy runs round the tree at the bottom of the garden and Victoire corners him, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward her.

"Caught you!" she squeals with a smug grin appearing on her face.

"Fine, you win." He sighs, "Can I pick another game now?"

"I have to kiss you first!" she exclaims, leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Teddy blushes again.

"How about snatchers?" he asks her.

"Ok," she nods.


	3. Hogwarts

I turn over for the fifteenth time in three minutes, rolling around to find the coldest place on the mattress. As far as I can tell from their snores, everyone else in the dormitory is asleep, but it's been a long day and I'm far too tired to sleep. The stuffy room makes me crave cool air and after weighing out the pros and cons I quietly creep out of bed and tiptoe out of the room, before stepping gently down the stairs into the common room. I plan to curl up in one of the arm chairs by the fire that I had my eye on earlier, but I stop in my tracks when I see Teddy gazing out of the window. He's deep in thought and I'm tempted to run back to my dorm and pretend I was never here, suddenly scared to be caught out of bed when he turns around like he sensed my presence.

"Vic!" he exclaims, if you can exclaim in a whisper.

"What are you doing here?" he quickly adds.

"The dorm was far too stuffy, I couldn't sleep." I tell him, hoping he will understand, "What about you?"

"Oh," he replies, "I was just, you know, thinking." He continues in a sad tone.

I can tell he was thinking about his parents and I don't know what to say next, but I needn't worry because he speaks.

"Hey, do you want to sit down?" he asks me, "We could talk about something really boring to get you sleepy!"

I nod, wanting to do something, but finding it unlikely that Teddy will find something really boring to talk about. We go and sit down on the armchairs by the now burnt embers.

"So," he starts, "What do you think of Hogwarts?"

"It's brilliant," I say, "But it's not..."

"Quite what you were expecting?" he says, managing like always, to find the words I lost.

"Yeah, I mean, its great and everything it really is and I'm glad to have been sorted into Gryffindor, but I just thought, no it's stupid." I tell him.

"You just thought it would be perfect."

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

"Nothing's perfect," he tells me, "But don't worry, Hogwarts gets a lot better than the first night. Once you get in the swing of lessons and you start making friends you will be able to sleep every night and time will fly so quickly because you'll just be so busy and having so much fun."

"I hope so," I tell him and then think of something."

"Teddy?"

"Yes, Victoire?"

"Do you think I would, even though I'm only a first year and I'm not very good… do you think I would be able to try out for quidditch?" I ask him quickly, voicing my stupid little dream.

"Not very good?" Teddy laughs, "Victoire, your bloody brilliant!"

"Do you really think so?"  
>"Are you kidding me? I know so." He tells me, filling my heart with hope.<p>

"Who's been kicking my sorry ass all my life?"

I give a small laugh, "That would be me."

"Exactly," he agrees, "If you're not good enough to make the team then I don't know who is. What position were you thinking of?"

"Seeker," I tell him quickly, hoping he doesn't laugh.

"Why did I even ask?"

"Teddy?" I ask him, thinking of another question.

"Yes?"

"How hard are lessons, do you think I can manage?"

"The teachers are really good," he tells me, "They teach you everything from scratch because they know its everyone's first time doing proper magic."

I breathe a sigh of relief. The clock chimes midnight and we both jump.

"I think we both need to get to bed," he tells me, "Are you feeling tired now,"

"I'm starting to," I yawn.

"Well, if I don't see you at breakfast good luck," he tells me.

"You too! I can't believe your starting divination." I laugh.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." He jokes and I giggle,

"Goodnight Teddy," I tell him,

"Goodnight Victoire," he tells me before we both head up the steps to bed and somehow, my bed feels colder now and thank god, my new classmates have stopped snoring. Maybe Hogwarts _is _perfect.


	4. Train

_Victoire_

"Hey Vic, come sit with me," he says and my heart races.

"My pleasure," I said back at him with a smile, but crying inside.

Teddy Lupin is my best friend. We grew up together. He's my uncle Harry's godson, although he is closer in to me in age than any of my cousins. He's fifteen months older than me, so two school years.

When I was nine I thought waving goodbye to him in King's Cross was the hardest thing I would ever have to do, but I was wrong. This is much worse.

As I follow him into his compartment for the last time, my heart breaks. I've always loved Teddy Lupin for as long as I can remember, but before it was like he was my brother, now, I am completely and truly _in_ love with him and I have to say goodbye. He's going to go out into the world and get a job and meet a girl that is ten times better than me and marry her and I am going to have to stand and watch and smile. I have two whole years left of school without his smile and his laugh and his advice and his jokes. He's not going to be there to cheer me on at quidditch. He's not going to be there to study with. He's not going to be in the common room or the great hall or the corridors.

I am going to die.

"Are you okay? You're being really quiet" oh god, I love him.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say, hopefully sounding normal. "It's just weird, you know, that you're leaving."

"Tell me about it." he says, "Where did those seven years go? I t feels like yesterday that you were waving goodbye to me at King's cross."

I laugh

"I know. It's crazy,"

"You better enjoy the time you've got left because pretty soon you'll be leaving too." He tells me.

"I will," I lie.

_Teddy_

"Hey Vic, come sit with me," I ask her, desperately hoping that she will.

"My pleasure," she replies with a grin and my heart leaps.

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley is my best friend. As kids we were inseparable, but when I went to Hogwarts it kind of changed. I'm two years older than her in school so when I was eleven I had to go away and leave her behind. I was really excited about Hogwarts, but it didn't feel right going without her and watching her wave me goodbye out the window was almost impossible, but now seven years later it's happening again I'm leaving her. She'll be fine without me, she is one of the most popular girls in school and billions of friends to replace me with, but I don't know if I am going to be OK without her. I don't know if I'm going to be OK at all, in the real world. I'm nothing special. Everyone thinks I am because I can change the colour of my hair and I'm half werewolf, but I'm not, not like Victoire. She's good at everything, she's pretty, she's kind, all the boys love her, but she never goes out with any of them. She's not really interested in boys. I wish she was, I wish she was interested in me.

"Are you okay? You're being really quiet" I ask her when I realise that neither of us has talked in a while.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replies in a strange voice, "It's just weird, you know, that you're leaving."

"Tell me about it." I say, "Where did those seven years go? It feels like yesterday that you were waving goodbye to me at King's cross."

She laughs, I love her laugh,

"I know. It's crazy,"

"You better enjoy the time you've got left because pretty soon you'll be leaving too." I tell her, although I can't wait for the day that she does leave,

"I will," she says surely.


End file.
